


once more you open the door

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called it the ship of dreams. And oh, it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once more you open the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts).



> yall I made myself cry with this im so emotional right now ive been listening to their my heart will go on cover on a loop since yesterday I just I didnt wanna post this but I just fuck it.

1\. 

 

They called it the ship of dreams. And oh, it was. 

 

2\. 

 

"Tyler, you are gonna behave yourself! This is important to our family," his mother hissed. 

 

Tyler looked down at his feet with a scowl. 

 

He didn't want to marry Jenna. But his parents didn't care. They only cared about the money that came with marrying the Black girl. 

 

3\. 

 

The brown haired boy looked down at the freezing water, hands on the railing, knuckles turning white. 

 

This was it. 

 

He didn't want to live a life he was forced into. It was pointless. It was worthless. 

 

He climbed over the railing and closed his eyes. 

 

He let go. 

 

4\. 

 

"What do you think are you doing?!" A man shouted, his hand around Tyler's wrist. 

 

Tyler screamed and tried to get free but his hand was in a death grip. 

 

5\. 

 

Tyler was pulled up, his body landing on the stranger's. 

 

"You fucking asshole! You ruined everything!" He screamed, tears and snot running down his face. 

 

The stranger pulled him into a hug. 

 

6\. 

 

"My name's Josh."

 

"Tyler."

 

7\. 

 

They met up secretly. His mother wouldn't want him to meet a person like Josh. 

 

She would think of him as scum. 

 

Josh wasn't scum. 

 

Josh made Tyler feel alive. 

 

8\. 

 

His mother found out. Of course she did. 

 

They made up a lie. 

 

Tyler's mother didn't think much of Josh, but she was thankful he had saved her son's life. 

 

They didn't tell her Tyler wanted to end it. 

 

9\. 

 

"Josh?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm happy I've met you."

 

They smiled and shared a kiss. 

 

10\. 

 

"C-can you believe w-we got out of th-this?" Tyler laughed, holding his stomach. 

 

Josh laughed as well and shook his head. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment before their lips collided in a clumsy kiss. 

 

They were in love. 

 

11\. 

 

"You can draw?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not that good-"

 

"Don't fool me, Joshua."

 

He cracked a smile. 

 

"Draw me."

 

"What?"

 

"You've heard me."

 

12\. 

 

"Tyler!"

 

"Josh!"

 

They fell into each other's arms, the younger boy sobbing. 

 

"It's okay, don't cry, we're going to make it. I promise, okay Tyler? I promise."

 

Tyler nodded with a tear stained face. 

 

13\. 

 

"Get on there!"

 

"But what about you?!"

 

"I'll be okay."

 

14\. 

 

"T-Tyler."

 

"I-I'm h-here."

 

"I j-just want-t y-you to kn-know that I-I am gl-glad I've won th-these tickets. I'm glad I-I got t-to meet you. I'm g-glad I got t-to know y-you. And I d-don't re-regret one m-moment." 

 

"D-Don't say th-this like it's a g-goodbye," the younger boy sobbed. 

 

Joshua smiled at him. 

 

15\. 

 

"J-Josh? J-Josh! There i-is some-someone. Josh w-wake up! Th-there's someone! JOSH!"


End file.
